


Dancing Problems Away

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on trailed from 3B, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Possible Spoilers, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec took the lead even more and pulled Magnus in, the older one spinning and he yelped when Alec suddenly dipped him down, holding him in his arms and Magnus frowned as Alec stood in that same position for a few moments."Um, darling,” said Magnus and grinned. “The point of dancing is that we keep on moving,” he then asked and Alec nodded.With everything going around, Alec decides that he and Magnus need a few hours off; only for themselves.





	Dancing Problems Away

Magnus was sitting on the couch, a book in his lap and he was nervously biting on his nails as he was reading through it, trying to help out the best way that he could. Clary was still missing, but seen a few times, which made all of them realise that she wasn't dead. That made the warlock happy, he had practically seen the girl grow up in front of his own eyes, but something seemed off; it was like she was under Jonathan's control and even though Magnus didn't know what was happening, he wanted to do everything that was in his power to get the girl back, to break whatever link Jonathan formed between himself and his sister. However, no matter how many books Magnus read, he hit a dead end and he hid his face into his palms, letting out an exhausted sigh.

Biting onto his nails still, the nail polish chipping away, Magnus felt completely defeated. Without his magic, he was useless, his help always fell flat. Reading books, how was that going to help them? A more useful approach would be a spell or a potion, even, but his stash of potions was slowly disappearing. He had tried using his old potions to find a lead on Clary, to help out Alexander’s Parabatai, but it just wasn’t enough and even though he knew it wasn’t his fault, he still felt guilty. It was just how he was and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Using the excuse to finding Clary, he was avoiding the main problem that was hanging over him; the loss of his magic. Well, he and Alexander had discussed it at lengths, but one was talking and the other was accepting. Magnus was slowly accepting the new reality, but it wasn’t easy, not really, huffing under his breath and he straightened himself up when he saw Alec stepping into the living room, quickly opening the book again, but he then narrowed his eyes when he saw that Alec was wearing some fancy clothes.

Magnus gave him an amused look and closed his book again, smiling up to his ears. “Well, don’t you look dashing today, Alexander,” commented Magnus, his eyes twinkling with excitement and he bit into his lower lip, Alec giving him a sheepish smile and he then looked down. “What’s the occasion?” he then asked, but Alec didn’t really give him a reply and just walked over to the stereo, turning the volume of the song up. Magnus loved reading in a company of a good song, Alec now turning it up even more and he then walked over to Magnus again.

Magnus was chuckling. What had gotten into his boyfriend and he narrowed his eyes when Alec suddenly extended his hand out and offered it to Magnus, who was still very confused. However, in the end, Magnus took the offered hand and allowed Alec to pull him up onto his legs and before he could say anything, Alec awkwardly pulled him closer. “What are you doing, Alexander?” asked Magnus again, looking up and Alec swallowed thickly.

“Dancing,” stuttered out Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. Alexander dancing? At this time of day? Something was definitely off about that, but he didn’t allow the fun to be interrupted and he enjoyed keeping up with Alec’s awkward attempts to follow the slow beat of the song. Suddenly, Alec took the lead even more and pulled Magnus in, the older one spinning and he yelped when Alec suddenly dipped him down, holding him in his arms and Magnus frowned as Alec stood in that same position for a few moments.

“Um, darling,” said Magnus and grinned. “The point of dancing is that we keep on moving,” he then asked and Alec nodded.

“Yes,” said Alec, but still kept Magnus down. “I just… got nothing to go on from here on,” said Alec, but then slowly lifted with Magnus in his arms and he frowned. “I should have given it more thought,” he then said, talking to himself more than to Magnus, who arched an eyebrow again and cleared his throat. Again, what was happening? Alec just coming in and wanting to dance! Right in the middle of them trying to find Clary and stop Jonathan, Magnus was _very_ confused.

Alec kept looking down then as his cheeks were reddening. Ah, crap! He rehearsed it, though! In his head more than one time; he’d come in there, swooping Magnus off his feet, dance like a pro and then ask him out on a date. But he wasn’t as smooth as he hoped before and now he just looked like a complete weirdo and Alec was just keeping quiet, his arms still around Magnus, whose confused smile turned into a bright smile and he gently cradled Alec’s face.

“What’s going up with you today?” asked Magnus and chuckled. “The dancing and the fancy clothes,” he teased, looking over to Alec’s clothes again and Alec gave him a shy smile. “Not that I’m complaining, but you’re acting kind of odd,” he then said and gave him a teasing boop on the tip of his nose and Alec scrunched up his nose cutely.

“Well,” said Alec and smiled. “The place where I’m taking you next requires only formal attire, so,” said Alec and chuckled when he saw how confused Magnus looked _again_. Where were they going, wondered Magnus and narrowed his eyes. “That’s not a happy face,” said Alec and brought his face closer to Magnus’. “You don’t want to go on a lunch date with me?” asked Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened.

“Date?” whispered Magnus. Going out on a date in the middle of everything happening sounded kind of ridiculous even to Magnus. “You want us to go on a date now? When we’re in a middle of a serious threat. We have no idea where Clary is and what Jonathan is about to-”

“Didn’t you once say that I should take time for myself and relax?” asked Alec, interrupting Magnus and the older looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but when he realised that Alec had a point, he quickly closed it and just nodded. “See?” asked Alec and gently cradled Magnus’ face then. “Like you said, there will always be a war, or a mission and it’s up to us to take time for the things and people we love,” said Alec, his face then heating up even more when he realised what he was saying.

“But, Alexander-”

“You’ve been straining yourself far too much, Magnus,” said Alec seriously. “You’ve read all of the books twice by now and still haven’t found any solution in them,” he said softly and Magnus looked down, feeling like a failure again. Alec’s heart dropped and he gently lifted Magnus’ face up. “It’s not up to you to save our asses every single time, leave it up to others. Only for today,” whispered Alec, who learned how to do that with Magnus’ help. “You need a break and so do I. The world’s not gonna end if we take a few hours off,” said Alec with a small voice, Magnus looking up and he sighed.

Alexander was very right, a little grin spreading across his face and he then shook his head. Who knew that it would be Alec one day giving him that speech one day and he proudly smiled up at his boyfriend. He really had come a long way, giving him a little nod. “Okay,” said Magnus and gave Alec a little peck. “I’m sick of reading, anyway,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes. “But there’s nothing else I am useful for now, not really and-”

“That’s not true,” said Alec softly and kissed Magnus softly. Aleck new how Magnus felt, felt like he was letting them all down for not having his magic. Some of the Shadowhunters complained over Alec bringing Magnus over to the Institute, saying that now that he had no magic that he was of no use, so that he should stay away from that place. But Alec quickly shut them down, sending all of the assholes straight back to Idris. He didn’t need that kind of negativity around. Not really. “Just standing by me is more than enough,” said Alec with a little flush and Magnus started cracking up. Alec could get really sappy and he was amused.

“Thank you,” said Magnus softly and nodded, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and pulled him in for a long, _long_ hug, Alec smiling as he held Magnus softly in his arms and they stayed like that for a little while, Alec slowly swaying on his feet. At first it was adorable, but then it was just getting funny and Magnus pulled back, looking Alec into his eyes and he kissed his cheek. “You need to work on your dancing skills, angel,” commented Magnus and Alec cracked up.

“What skills, Magnus? I have none,” said Alec and started laughing.

“You’re lucky your boyfriend is such a talented dancer,” said Magnus and Alec smiled and nodded. Indeed, he was so lucky. It was why he was more than happy to let Magnus take the lead, placing his hand on top of Magnus’ shoulder as Magnus brought his own around Alec’s waist and pulled him closer to himself. “Just follow my lead, darling,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, looking down as he tried to move his long legs the same way as Magnus and not stomp all over his feet either. It was kind of tricky and Alec was hilarious, kind of stiff at the beginning, but managed to master the two moves Magnus showed him and they were slowly dancing around the living room, Magnus smiling as he was looking up at Alec, who was holding his hand and leaned closer to kiss him every now and then.

It was kind of funny really; even though they were in the middle of yet _another_ battle, right there in that exact moment, none of that existed. It was just them, locked in the safety of Magnus’ loft, dancing, giggling and kissing. It was like the other problems of the world ceased to exist, Magnus’ restless mind being put to rest first time in weeks and it was all thanks to Alexander, his bright smile and his contagious laugh.

After the whole dance session, the two of them made their way to their favourite restaurant in town and their fun continued there and then later on at the movies. Alexander had planned the whole day ahead of them, which left Magnus little to zero time to worry about other things. Just for those few hours, Magnus was happy and so was Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> If you liked it, please leave a comment :)


End file.
